


Threesomes

by JackPhryne4eva



Series: Threesomes [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Chickens, Episode: s01e05 Raisins and Almonds, Episode: s01e3 Green Mill, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, New love, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackPhryne4eva/pseuds/JackPhryne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cec and Alice come together over a chicken.</p><p> </p><p>For Whilenotwriting who encouraged me to write a threesome between Cec, Alice, and a chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Chook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whilenotwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilenotwriting/gifts).



Cec hadn’t thought the chook would’ve caused all the ruckus it did when he won it in the darts com. But he’d gotten it out of Miss Fisher’s house right quick, even if she was only teasing him about the chicken fricassee.

But Mrs. Bertram’s boarding house wasn’t the proper place for Mildred, so he took her over to Alice’s.

@> @> @> @>

 

Alice lived back with her family again. They had welcomed her back and didn’t treat her as damaged goods like he’d seen with some other girls he’d known who’d fallen in the same way. 

But their place wasn't big enough for them all: her mum, dad, one of her elder brothers, three younger sisters, and now Alice was back. Even with her other brothers working farmland in Echuca with their uncle and her elder sister, Irene, married with her own young ones to worry about, there wasn't enough room. 

But with only her dad and brother, Joseph, working the docks like Cec used to and the other boys sending what little they could, it was all they could afford. Even with Alice’s mum and sisters managing a bit more by taking in washing and mending, there wasn’t enough money. 

Still, Cec didn’t think they were too eager to put another of their girls into service after what had happened with Alice. He couldn’t say as blame them, but maybe Miss Fisher could find a position for Alice if she’d wanted that again. But maybe she wouldn’t have to.

Alice and he had become friendly in the months after her troubles with Mr. Andrews. He liked to look in on her of an evening and she welcomed him with a mug of tea and a smile. Her quiet smile always warmed him and she seemed to enjoy his more frequent visits. When her family wasn’t looking too closely, he’d hold her hand under the table and they’d sit companionably and quietly in the snug, warm kitchen.

 

@> @> @> @>

 

Sitting now with Alice in her mum’s kitchen, he bobbed his head down shyly as he asked Alice to take in Mildred. 

“Awww, Cec! That’s sweet a you to give us a chook. Do you think she’ll lay?”

“Yeah, I think she’ll do alright when she feels comfortable here.”

Off from the kitchen was a sheltered spot where Alice and her sister, Gladys, had set up a hutch for rabbits. A chicken could roost and lay eggs in peace alongside a few rabbits. Together they went outside to look over what Mildred would need for a home.

While Cec made note of the materials, Alice watched Mildred stalking about the small yard and pecking for bugs. 

Before leaving the yard, Cec said, “Good night, Mildred.”  
At the door, Cec gave Alice a shy smile and a squeeze of her hand, which she returned equally.

The following day, Cec stood on Alice’s porch and declared, “I’ve brought a box and wire for Mildred’s enclosure.”  
Alice’s sister, Agnes, an eight-year-old with more mouth than sense, announced, “Alice, your beau is so sweet.” 

Bashfully, Cec looked down at his shoes before looking up into Alice’s blushing face.

Once out back, Cec explained his ideas, “I figured there might be more chooks later on, so I found a larger box for the coop. And I can fence out enough space for maybe two or three more.” 

Alice bit her lip before responding, “I think that’d be lovely, Cec.” 

With focused vigor, Cec rolled up his sleeves and set to work on the coop. 

When the work was done, Alice offered, “Cec, would you care for a lemonade?”  
The afternoon was peaceful without the usual evening noise to disturb them as they sat watching Mildred investigate and scratch about her new home. 

With his eyes carefully focused on the pacing chicken, Cec worked up to finally ask, “Would you like to see a picture some time, Alice?”

With a swelling in her heart, Alice nodded, “Yes, I’d like that Cec.”

 

@> @> @> @>

 

Every day, Cec returned to check that Mildred was needing for nothing.  
And every day Mildred laid an egg for Alice and her family.  
And every day, Alice looked forward to Cec’s visit and his smile, which left her feeling better than before he’d arrived.


	2. The Chestnut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice bares all
> 
> Warning. Contains non-graphic references to her Ep 1 experience with Mr. Andrews and subsequent back-alley abortion.

 

After another success at the darts com, Cec had a second chook to share Mildred’s coop.  
Handing her to Alice, Cec asked, “What should we call her?” 

Alice thought a moment then answered, “I think we’ll call her Merna. Remember the daughter in _The Circus_?” and then she blushed furiously over the memory of the two of them: their interlaced fingers, holding each other’s gaze while Charlie Chaplin danced across the picture screen of Hoyts Esquire in town. 

Cec placed his hands on the chicken and teased, “I christen thee Merna.”  
Alice stiffened and swiftly bent to put the new chook into the coop with Mildred.  
When she stood again, Cec saw that a tear was trailing down Alice’s cheek. 

Feeling lost over the shift in Alice’s behavior, Cec stood dumbfounded before a dawning realization settled in his stomach.  
Then he blurted out “Aw, Alice, I’m sorry… I didn’t…” and took Alice’s shaking hands in his before pulling her into his embrace.

Continuing over the top of her head, Cec stumbled on, “I didn’t mean to bring up something that made you think of… all… that… with Mr. Andrews, Alice. I just thought you’d… we’d…” 

Alice sniffed and shuddered in his arms.

In defeat, Cec finally bowed his head in shame, “I’m sorry, Alice.” 

Enveloped by Cec’s steady arms and held against his chest, Alice felt so warm and safe, she began to speak in a muffled but unstoppable flood, “He made me feel so special. I knew it was wrong, what with Mrs. Andrews there and all. But she didn’t have much to do with him. And he said he was lonely so… I don’t know, I guess I’m awfully stupid to fall for his sweet talk. I have younger brothers and sisters and a married sister and all. I mean, I know what happens when you lay with a man. And then Mrs. Andrews sacks me. As if it was all my fault. But I s’pose with what all happened with Mr. Andrews I should feel lucky she didn’t poison me too. Then Madame Breda sends me to…” Here Cec felt her shudder involuntarily. “…Butcher George. It was horrible, Cec. It felt like he sliced me in two. And when I woke up in hospital shivering and cold, you were there holding my hand with your hand all warm and so calm holding me steady. Even when I told Miss Fisher what had happened. And I felt like I wasn’t dirty and cheap because you weren’t looking at me like that. And I felt I could come home and be with my family again because I wasn’t bad for what had happened to me. And when you visit I feel all warm inside because you come with your sunny smile and hold my hand. And now you’re holding me and I don’t want you to let me go.”

Alice stopped as suddenly as she’d started. Shocked by her own outburst of raw honesty, she gazed up with her tear-streaked face to look into Cec’s gentle eyes. 

Seeing Alice cracked open like a chestnut, her tender heart bare, had melted away the rest of Cec’s horror over his blunder.

Slowly leaning down Cec whispered, “Alice, may I kiss you?” then blushed scarlet.

Alice’s red eyes widened and she nodded solemnly.

Cec took stock of what he had—a beautiful, tender girl who found that she liked having Cec hold her. His heart thumped faster and he tightened his arms around Alice. Moving his lips closer, Cec pecked them lightly against Alice’s own pink lips. He pulled back to see her response. She looked into his eyes and blushed prettily, so he decided to try his luck again. Pressing against her lips with more intent the second time, he found that he didn’t want to stop either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hoyts Esquire](http://cinematreasures.org/theaters/4066) was built in 1915 and showed movies until 1976 when it was demolished.


	3. The Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert reacts badly to Cec and Alice's wedding announcement.  
> Takes place on and off-screen in _Raisins and Almonds_

**The Third Wheel**

Stopping things with Alice wasn’t an option when Cec found that he not only liked that Alice wanted _him_ to hold her, but also that he liked being the one to hold _her_.

Progressing from that first kiss was a bit unsettling, thrilling, and Bert’s teasing wasn’t always helpful in trying to calm his nerves when Cec went over for Sunday dinners with her family.

“Cec, have you asked Mrs. Bertram to let you bring a lass up to see your room?” Bert winked at him one Saturday night at the pub.

Another time Bert goaded, “Cec, maybe Alice’s mum and dad will let you use the yard for somethin’ other than chasing chooks and rabbits.”

A few weeks later, Bert needled, “How about borrowin’ my bed, Cec, for a bit more than hand-holding with Alice?”

Every time Bert tried to rile him up, Cec just good-naturedly smiled and laughed. Bert just wanted him to come back with stories to tell, didn’t he.

 

@>@>@>@>@>

So when he and Alice were sitting in Miss Fisher’s kitchen announcing their engagement to Dottie and Bert, they held hands tightly on top of the table.

Bert’s reaction seemed extreme to Cec given the friendly teasing his best mate had been giving him over Alice.

In contrast to Bert, Dot was all smiles when she heard Alice and Cec’s news. “When’s the wedding? You have to let me make your dress.”

Eager, excited, smiling, and ignorant of Bert’s dark expression, Alice assured Dot, “No rush, we have to find the money for a deposit on our own place first.”

With increasing nervousness when he looked at Bert’s gathering storm clouds, Cec rushed to add his calm to the conversation, “Still early days. Plenty of time to work all that out.”

Sprinkling more good news, Alice explained, “My uncle has offered us a concessional ten-acre allotment off his farm in Echuca though, but we’re not sure.”

Bert erupted with harsh sarcasm, “Oh there you go. Cec has always dreamed of becoming a farmer, haven’t you, Cec?”

Turning to face Cec, Alice said in surprised wonder, “Cec, you should have said.”

With the force of the squall storming in him, Bert surged, “What Cec doesn’t know about the land isn’t worth knowing.”

Struggling to keep steady in the onslaught, Cec quietly said, “Well, we can’t afford it anyway so…”

From the whirlwind of pain and hurt, Bert shot a white-hot lightning bolt into Cec’s heart. “Well, if it’s only about finances, I wouldn’t worry. You can sell your share in the cab to Joe McPherson.”

Warm hope erupted in Alice’s chest, “Really?”

Cec’s heart faltered under the jolting news Bert unleashed on him.

Unable to prevent himself, Bert shot another bolt at Cec, “Yup, Joe’s been trying to cut into the partnership for a while now. I’ll go and see him today.”

Oblivious to Bert’s harshness, Alice bubbled, “Oh Bert, thank you.”

Bert coldly lashed out at one-half of the happy couple, “Don’t mention it. Just want to see that everyone is happy.”

Cec attempted to put his usual bright smile back into place for Alice, but it dimmed quickly as Bert departed from the kitchen.

Alice finished, “Oh, that was nice!”

Shocked into silence during Bert’s angry tempest, Dot could barely offer her own flickering smile to Alice.

 

Outside on the street with concern and hurt and anger etched across his face, Cec demanded of Bert, “Where are you going?”

Bert spat out, “I’m going to see Joey McPherson to get you a check.”

“Don’t I get a say in any of this?” Really Cec didn’t want to leave Bert and the cab.

Sneering at his best friend, “I’m only trying to help, it’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Nice respectable little place in the country?”

Lost between anger and shock at Bert pushing him away, Cec tried to salvage their relationship, “Appreciate the congratulations, Bert. Thanks.”

Gathering all his energy, Bert lashed out, “I appreciate you telling me you’d rather be a bloody farmer than drive a cab with me.”

While Bert stormed off, Cec stood stunned into silence.

@>@>@>@>@>

Joe McPherson had jumped at the chance to buy into the cab with Bert. Joey was all business and knew an earner when he saw it. And just as he’d promised, he had a bank cheque ready for Bert.

Sitting in the cab looking down at the slip of paper in his hand, Bert felt his anger ease away and leave behind a washed out emptiness. Joe McPherson wasn’t Cec. Didn’t have Cec’s easy, infectious smile. Couldn’t understand and soothe Bert’s foul moods. Wasn’t the partner Bert wanted to have riding alongside him.

Cec was right there when that big lug had tried to hustle him in the park. Cec had his back. From the trenches to the alleys. Cec always had his back.

@>@>@>@>@>

Stepping from the cab, Bert was intercepted, “Well, then, Joe come through with the money?”

With a squeeze in his stomach, Bert lied to Cec, “No. Took one look at the books and reckoned he'd be a mug to buy in.”

“He did, did he?” Cec’s face eased from tension to relief.

Feeling slightly guilty at putting an end to the couple’s dream, Bert said, “I guess that means you won't be buying the farm in a hurry.”

“Yeah. Oh, well.” Easygoing as ever, Cec shrugged off the disappointing news.

Not daring to hope at his best mate’s next move, Bert asked, “What'll you do?”

“I don't know. Alice's aunt lives in Elwood. There's a bungalow out the back.”

Hope bloomed in Bert’s chest as he mapped out the easy distance from Miss Fisher’s to Elwood.

_He’s staying._

“Well, you're still half-owner of the business, for what it's worth.”

“And that's not much.” Cec said with a laugh.

“No.” Bert agreed and the clench in his stomach finally eased.

_He’s staying._

“But it's enough for me.”Cec declared firmly. 

_He’s staying._

Bert finally relaxed and offered tentatively, “Pub?” 

“Yeah. What say we drink in the ladies' lounge?” Cec countered.

“And why would that be?” Bert asked suspiciously.

Cec sheepishly explained, “So Alice can come along.”

_They’re staying._

Relief still buoying him, Bert agreed with good humor “As long as I don't have to drink shandies.”

@>@>@>@>@>

The ladies’ lounge wasn’t as bad as Bert thought it’d be. And he could drink whatever he wanted with Cec. And Alice.

Sitting alongside the two lovebirds, Bert got to thinking about Cec. And Alice.

He and Cec had too many bad times and plenty of good times together. Together.

And here was Alice, stepping between them. Separating them.

He had wanted to hate her. Really he did. He had tried. But she was sweet though and she'd been through a lot.

And Cec was sweet too.

He thought maybe that’s why he and Cec had gotten along so well together—Cec’s sweet to his bitter.

Now what? No one was sweet on him. He was now third wheel to these two looking dovey eyes at each other.

“Gah, get a room, you two.” Cec and Alice blushed furiously. “Or are we gonna play gin rummy while you two ladies drink your shandies.”

Refusing to be cowed by Bert’s blunt style, Alice stepped up, “Alright Bert, what’ll we play?”

As he dealt the cards, Bert reconsidered. Maybe Alice didn’t separate them so much as join them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recognizable dialogue comes directly from transcripts of _Raisins and Almonds_. Thank you sarahtoo for pointing out the website.
> 
> [MFMM Episode Transcripts](http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewforum.php?f=288) 
> 
> For perspective, Alice’s uncle’s farm in Echuca is today a nearly 3-hour drive from Melbourne. In 1928, it might have been an all day affair given the lack of smooth roads. Elwood on the other hand is today about a 5-minute drive from St. Kilda. Given that disparity, I can see Bert having a bit of a childish tantrum over the idea of Cec moving away from him.


	4. The Bungalow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they get married, Cec and Alice set up house in Aunt Edna's bungalow out back.
> 
> Just a fun interlude before things finally get interesting for this mostly off-screen pair.

The move to Alice’s Aunt Edna’s back bungalow had been an easy thing with Bert offering to help Cec move in the bed, the bureau, and Mildred and Merna’s chicken coop. 

While the boys sweated and swore through the unloading (it does smart when you drop a bedframe on your foot), Alice, her sister Irene, and her Aunt Edna arranged the kitchen with its scrubbed wooden table and two chairs. On the sideboard there were two sets of dishes, cutlery, a teapot and four mugs. On the wood stove sat a kettle and a pot. An icebox stood beside the sink with its manual pump. They freshened up the room by placing a blue vase with a bright bouquet of handpicked flowers on the table.

For the tiny front sitting room, the women beat the rugs and pulled the two chairs to cozy up to the pot-bellied stove. 

For the neat bedroom, Irene helped arrange the washbasin and stand, and the bureau while Edna and Alice hung the yellow embroidered curtains Alice’s mum had sewn. 

 

When they stepped back to review their day's work, Cec walked in and gave Alice a sweaty peck on her cheek. “Go on, Alice, give a mate a kiss, eh?” and offered his cheek streaked with dust and sweat.

Alice bit her lip to hide her smile and swatted Cec’s arm. “You’re filthy, Cec! You’ll need to have a bath before I’ll kiss you.” Cec laughed heartily before stepping back out to unload another box.

Irene and Edna exchanged a knowing smile before turning to hide their faces from Alice.

 

Later when they'd finished the unpacking and cleaning, they all sat in the cool shade of the porch to enjoy lemonade and, for Bert, a smoke. 

Bert looked over at Alice and Cec sitting close to together.  
Without any effort he said, “It’s a right nice place you two have 'ere.”

 

Alice and Cec took each other’s hands. From Bert, this was high praise indeed.

The bungalow wasn’t much, but it was theirs, and that was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Research turned up that indoor plumbing was not guaranteed in the suburbs of Melbourne, Sydney and Brisbane until the *1970s*. This 1920s bungalow definitely has an outdoor dunny.


End file.
